Biscuits and Pudding
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Oneshot. In which Chrollo decides to take a break and meets a very interesting "young" lady. Absolute crack.


A/N: Original concept from **A little Slash fun** by LittleQueenie. I'm using these prompts as practice and to not keep everyone waiting on my other works. Though I do have other one shots for crack pairings. Like Melody and Feitan.

I had fun writing this, though it goes full OOC territory.

_"Chrollo/Bisque…. I'm sure Bisque wouldn't mind, but Chrollo... would he even care...?"_

**Challenge accepted.**

Biscuits and Pudding

Sometimes, people just needed to get away. For some, it was to escape their own bland lives, for others, it may have been on a whim. For Biscuit, it was to get away from the mad woman with a jagged kitchen knife who, much to her surprise, even baked her some sweet snacks for her air ship ride. Deep down she felt a bit down for leaving Gon and Killua alone again. But they needed to grow a bit more.

Sighing as she left the air port, the older woman in a young girl's body made for a cafe to take a coffee break in.

Approaching from a distance away was another trying to get away. This one in particular was running away from a mad man hellbent on trying to kill him and possibly do other things he preferred not to think about. Chrollo's journey had been a long one, and he was starting to get a bit thirsty. An ice cold fruit drink would do the trick.

The cafe was quaint, allowing everyone inside to soak in the quiet atmosphere and take in the sights of polished wood and smell the pastries being baked. Neither travelers spoke, or even noticed each other. That was, until Chrollo stood to leave and didn't pay.

Buiscuit Krueger may not have always been on the side of the law all the time, but she wasn't the type to let certain things go if it wasn't much trouble. Just as Chrollo made it to the door, the older woman was in front of him, frowning.

"Excuse me but I believe you forgot something." she said sternly.

The young man looked down on her small form in surprise. Gently, he smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"My young lady, you certainly are perceptive. But I think you should step aside."

"Either you're going to pay, or I'm going to have to teach you why you should, _young man_."

Chrollo blinked then sighed. "Sorry bout this."

Just as he did a certain fortune teller some time ago, Chrollo attempted to strike Biscuit at the back of the neck. However, he suddenly found himself on the floor with an arm behind his back and his face on the side of the floor. The cafe was scarcely populated, but the several costumers that were there looked on in amazement when the sudden thump of a body hitting the ground could be heard.

"Alright, I can see you're no ordinary criminal. But that doesn't give you the right to try and harm a sweet young girl like me."

Chrollo was stunned for a few seconds as the other released him and took back to standing in front of the door.

"Now you are going to go back, let your bill be rung up, and pay. Unless... you don't have any money."

"I don't actually." the young man said smugly before standing and brushing himself off.

"What?" Biscuit gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's the truth." he replied with a smile.

Biscuit placed gloved fingertips to her forehead and sighed once more.

"That's not good at all, but..."

"But?"

"I'll let you off the hook if you do one thing for me."

This seemed to amuse Chrollo as he folded his arms and tilted his head. "And that would be?"

It was as though the woman as her entire demeanor changed from stern to somewhat perverse.

"You have to have lunch with me."

Chrollo wasn't exactly sure how to react to this young girl, but he knew when he was outmatched, and this person was clearly out of his league. Also, if it meant him not being slammed on the floor again, he would oblige.

"I accept."

* * *

A high afternoon sun gave way to a nice atmosphere as the odd pair moved to a booth and, as requested, had lunch together. A small yet strange meal of a biscuit, putting, and two drinks sat half eaten and partially drunk in between the pair.

Biscuit, or Bisky as she had asked to be called, provided to be a very interesting woman. She saw no qualms about telling her real age, though he couldn't help but to wonder just what she looked like under that cute exterior. Though he did find himself staring into her eyes a lot.

They were such a nice shade of pink which matched her doll like outfit. His glass, the sun, and even stray light from his fork made her cherry blossom colored orbs glitter. Bisky herself couldn't help but to stare back into his darker ones.

She had to go through a small bit of trouble, but the pay off was worth it. The much younger man in front of her was just so handsome. He was clearly a man who liked to keep himself looking nice, even going as far as an eyebrow arch. A faint blush developed as she thought about what the rest of him looked like, in bed, and doing thing no doubt his strong body was capable of. Oh the things she would do with him were limitless.

"Bisky." he said quietly, still entranced by her rosy gaze.

"Yes?" she answered. She leaned foward, just to hear more of his voice as he spoke again.

"I feel as though I should try skipping out at cafes more often, if it means I can stare into your eyes much longer."

At that, she blushed shyly and placed her cheek in a gloved palm.

"Oh my, what a sweet thing to say. I-I too wouldn't mind."

Chrollo placed a hand on the others exposed cheek, making her look at him.

"I'm afraid I have to get going, but, perhaps some day we can meet again. But...you'll have to catch me first."

Biscuit was stunned as the youth had darted out of the shop, leaving the door still open and closing slowly. But he was long gone. She suppressed another sigh as she placed her own money down on the table, along with a tip, since there was no real point in staying any longer. Though as she stepped outside, she realized she hadn't even gotten his name, only telling him hers.

She grinned devilishly.

All the more reason to find him again.


End file.
